The present invention relates to a transmission control device. Such transmission control devices conventionally have two mutually oppositely arranged counter-components, for example control boxes, and a planar transmission control plate which is arranged between the two counter-components. This transmission control plate has, on the one hand, the task of sealing the clearance between the two counter-components or their channel portions and bores in the form of a flat seal and, on the other, the task of providing through-openings between channels and bores in the opposing counter-components, wherein the fluid in the channels controls the function of a transmission. The sealing function here is conventionally realized by stamped beads and/or partial coatings. Transmission control plates therefore have through-flow openings for a fluid via which the fluid can flow through from one side of the transmission control plate to the other side of the transmission control plate. Additional functional elements can be present in such through-flow openings, for example valve elements which stop the through-flow in one direction or combined valve-orifice elements, which restrict the through-flow in one or both directions.
DE 20 2012 009 539 U1, for example, thus discloses a transmission control plate in which a movable valve element is arranged within a through-flow opening in the transmission control plate. The implementation of the holder for such functional elements is conventionally realized by additional measures and is complex and expensive.